Conventional personal video recording and playback devices (“PVRs”) can allow users to record media programs and to control playback of recorded programs including starting, stopping, pausing playback, and scrubbing (e.g., moving forward and backward) through the recorded program. The media program can include a broadcast media program obtained from a content delivery system or transmitted in various manners including via radio waves, such as over-the-air television transmissions, satellite television transmissions, Internet-based transmissions, cable television transmissions, or other manners. Users can view content of the media program while it is being received including while it is being recorded.